nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pneuma
Pneuma is a legendary Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She has the power to grant tremendous power to her Driver named Rex. She and Rex embark on a journey to search for her long-lost home, Elysium. She can take the form of a Blade named Pyra or a Blade named Mythra . It is said that she is immortal and has the ability to recover from injuries quickly. However, she can die if the core on her chest is destroyed. After linking her life to Rex, she will die if he dies. She is one of the three Aegises, three legendary Blades who were granted the power to manipulate Ether and alterate reality by their creator, The Architect. She was once one of the two major forces who fought during the Aegis War, 500 years before Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and is the one who sank Torna and Malos into the Cloud Sea History ''Xenoblade'' series ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' Arts *Anchor Shot - An attack that has a high chance of making the enemy drop HP Potions, it can also topple if used at the right time *Sword Bash - An attack that inflicts huge damage if inflicted from the back *Double Spinning Edge - An attack that inflict huge damage if inflicted from the side. *Rolling Smash - An attack the inflict Ether damage and reduce Aggro. Specials Pyra's specials *Lv. 1 - Flame Nova - Absorb ether from the air and transform it into fighting spirit. *Lv. 2 - Prominence Revolt - Pillars of fire erupt from beneath all enemies. *Lv. 3 - Blazing End - Concentrate attack on a single enemy, incinerating them. *Lv. 4 - Burning Sword - Cleave the enemy with a giant sword of flame that detonates on impact Mythra's specials *Lv. 1 - Ray of Punishment - Fire concentrated arrows of light at an enemy. *Lv. 2 - Photon Edge - Move at light speed to cut the enemy instantly. *Lv. 3 - Lightning Buster - Slice an enemy multiple times with a blade of light. *Lv. 4 - Sacred Arrow - Rain down arrows of light from above to tear the enemy apart. Pneuma's specials *Lv. 1 - Starburst - Blast a merciless siren beam through enemies. *Lv. 2 - Radiant Slair- Attack hostiles with a light-speed attack. *Lv. 3 - Genesis Saber - Pierce enemies with countless light blades created by ether. *Lv. 4 - Infinity Blade - Unleash energy and sever the enemy with a sword of light. Blade arts Pyra's arts *Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy *Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art Mythra's arts *Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. *Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. Pneuma' arts *Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. *Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. *Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art Battle skills Pyra's skills *Purifying Flames - Special has 5% to 15% chance to defeat non-boss enemies up to 20% HP. *Resplendence - Increases Blade Combo damage by 24% to 72%. *Flaming Edge - Increases critical damage by 10% to 50%. Mythra's skills *Foresight - Increases accuracy and evasion rate of the party by 30% to 50% at max Affinity. *Lightspeed Flurry - Recharges Art or Special used by 20% to 100% upon landing a critical hit. *Glint - Increases critical hit rate by 5% to 15%. Pneuma's skills *A Dream of the Future - Can initiate elemental combo at random. *The Chosen One - Greatly enhances the Driver's abilities through the power of the Aegis. *The Aegis - Greatly enhances the party's abilities through the power of the Aegis. Field skills Pyra's field skills *Fire Mastery - Lv. 3 *Focus - Lv. 3 *Cooking - Lv. 3 Mythra's field skills *Light Mastery - Lv. 3 *Focus - Lv. 3 *Girls' Talk - Lv. 3 Pneuma's field skills *Agronomy *Keen Eye *Focus Pouch items Pyra's favorite items *Item types: Veggies, Literature *Specific items: Jenerossi Tea, Woodgrain Alphorn Mythra's favorite items *Item types: Desserts, Art *Specific items: Cloud Sea Crab Sticks, Final Chorus ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Both Pyra and Mythra are featured as support Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Pyra's sword is also part of the Rex Mii costume released alongside the DLC pack. Merchandises Good Smile Company figures Nintendo and Good Smile Company announced 1/7 scale figures for both Pyra and Mythra, the two figures are approximately 210mm in height and are set to release in December 2018. Trivia * HOMURA is a Skell Weapon in Xenoblade Chronicles X. *The blue-green core on her chest shares some resemblance to the Lifeholds from Xenoblade Chronicles X. **The core on her chest is shared between Mythra and Pyra. ** This shares some resemblance to the Zohar from Xenogears and Xenosaga. *The word Pyra comes from the Ancient Greek, which stands for "flame colored" or "red fire". Her Japanese name, Homura means "flame". *Mythra's Japanese name, Hikari, means "light", also Mythra comes from an Zoroastrian Deity of, among other things, light, called "Mithra". *Aegis in Greek mythology means "shield"'' ''and is likely based off the shield of the same name used by Greek figures, Pallas Athena and Zeus. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Females Category:Blades Category:Protagonists Category:Aegises Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits